


Second Chance

by Potato_17



Series: Second Chance AU [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Henry from revenged ending meet with Charles from valiant hero ending, M/M, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), english is not my first language, i'm sorry if there so many error grammar, this is my first time writing an english fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_17/pseuds/Potato_17
Summary: What if Henry from Revenged Ending meet with Charles from Valiant Hero Ending?
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Second Chance AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989214
Comments: 25
Kudos: 236





	Second Chance

When Henry see around him, all he can see just white and empty void. Nothing and no ones around him. He blink several times, trying to remember what just happened before he get here.

Ah right… he want to get revenges on Reginald and he did it. Henry get what he want it and now what..?

Looking at his cybernetic hand makes Henry shiver to what he had done before. And then some flashback happen when Toppat airship and their secret base has been destroyed and when Reginald died in front of him.

Henry hold his breath and shut his eyes, his hands besides his head. He’s body are shaking right now. He can heard a yell around him.

_‘You’re an idiot, Henry!’_

_‘You did this to yourself!’_

_‘This is all your fault!’_

“AAAAAAHH! Stop! Stop!”

Henry cried. He cried full of regret and sadness. Tears flowing in his cheeks and then Henry can’t hold it anymore, he fell down to his knees and crying there.

He knew that it’s all his fault since beginning. Government need his help even let their best pilot to guide him trough the mission. That pilot voice is so soft but its too late to care about it right now. Henry betrayed them, he remembered that hurt expression the pilot gave him when they meet again but as an enemy.

Government hates him and Toppat clan abandoned him. Now he is alone. No ones besides him. Nothing.

_“So this is what they call karma…?”_

_“I deserved it after what I have done to them…”_

_“This is my punishment…”_

All Henry could do just sit there with a blank stare, the tears still flowing down on his face.

A few minutes later but for Henry it feels like an hours. After calmed himself Henry wipes away his tears and sighed. Crying not gonna change anything. Then Henry tried to stand up again.

“Henry?”

Henry wides his eyes after hear the voice that called his name. That voice. No, it can't be true, right?

And then Henry look behind him, red headphones, that soft voices, that smile. It was him. Charles. Henry can’t believe who it was that a few feet away from him right now.

“Henry…? Is that… really you…?”

Henry just keep silence. That voice seems so worried about him. Worried? Why? Ah maybe its just his imagination right…? This place it just an empty void that playing with his mind, nothing else.

“Henry…? Henry!”

Henry seems surprised when Charles running and then jump towards him. Without even thinking about it, Henry spreads his hands to catch him. Charles then hug Henry’s neck and smile at him.

The pilot looked at Henry with full emotion, water in the corner of his eye. That one soft hand on Henry's cheek made him flutter and feel good. Henry then closed his eyes.

“It’s… it’s really you…”

Charles voice was trembling and made Henry open his eyes again, he gasped when he saw the pilot crying in his arms. Charles then hid his face on Henry's shoulders, sobbing softly. Henry wanted to say something but stopped when Charles wanted to talk again.

"I know ... you're not MY Henry ... and I ... I'm not Your C-Charles ..."

Henry was confused about what the pilot was talking about. What does it mean?

"..."

Henry remained silent and let Charles cry on his shoulder, he then sat on the cold floor, holding the pilot in his lap. One hand was around Charles's waist and the other was stroking his head, trying to calm him down.

Charles felt Henry's hug and caress make himself calm. Slowly he raised his head and watched his partner's face even though Charles knew that the one in front of him right now was not the Henry he knew.

Seeing Charles had calmed down, Henry then touched Charles's cheek to wipe away his tears. He smiled sadly when he saw the expression of the pilot at this time. Henry remembers when he betrayed Charles. It hurts.

Henry gasped as his hand was grasped gently by Charles, he stared at those eyes with guilt. Charles who saw Henry's gaze then smiled softly. He looked at Henry's cybernetic hand and stroked it gently.

“I don’t know what happen and why I got here…”

“All I remember was in a Toppat space station and then I got trapped then all I think when that explosion happen is you, Henry… but then not for too long I heard your scream so…”

Henry listened carefully to Charles's explanation. So the Charles who is in front of him right now is not the Charles he knows. But Henry doesn't care. Charles is Charles. No matter where he came from, Charles was still someone who cared about Henry. Never mind that Henry already hurt him several times.

"I'm just glad you know ...? I'm not alone in this place ... from all the person that i know... I'm glad you're the one here with me now ... "

Charles was silent for a moment before continuing to speak, his voice weak and sad.

"I don't know what happened to you until you became like this ... and I'm sorry for leaving you alone but-"

Charles's words were interrupted when Henry lifted his chin with his normal hand and he immediately kissed Charles on the lips.

"Uh!"

Charles's face flushed at Henry's sudden action. The kiss was not long, Henry broke the kiss. Their foreheads touched, Henry watched Charles's hand then linked his hands with Charles's and he looked at the pilot with a look of affection that he had never shown to anyone before.

"Even thought you're not mine ... I think it is my second chance to fix my mistakes to you ..."

Charles was silent in their current position, his heart racing and his face flushed, he couldn't believe it when he heard Henry talking to him so much.

"Y-yeah ... you're right, Henry ... I don't care if you're not my Henry ... as long as you're here with me ... I think we can get through this together ..."

Charles paused before he took a deep breath and then began to look at Henry seriously.

“I love you! / I love you…”

“…!!”

“Ah…”

Then they fell silent for a few moments while looking into each other's eyes.

“Pfft…”

Henry tries not to laugh and smiles with amusement. Charles, who saw Henry smiling, started laughing happily.

“Hahaha! I can’t believe we said it at the same time!”

Hearing that Henry could only nod in agreement at what Charles said. He had never felt this happy in his life. Henry doesn't care anymore if he is in this empty and white room, as long as Charles is with him, he believes everything will be all right.

_-somewhere else-_

“Are you sure about this, Wilson?”

Larry asked the CCC director who was in front of him now, Wilson Stone.

“Yeah, everyone deserved a second chance…” said Wilson with soft smile on his face.

“At least they have each other now…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always thinking about revenged Henry and Valiant Hero Charles... so this is what happen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first story here and feel free to correct my mistake :)


End file.
